


The High School Teachers AU No One Asked For

by PunandOnly



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damians 16, Dicks 29, F/F, F/M, Jason's 27, M/M, Tims 25, dick is a gym teacher and wears booty shorts, no capes AU, they're high school teachers, tim was a vigilante
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunandOnly/pseuds/PunandOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason teaches at Gotham Academy, and he enjoys it. But then when a new Math teacher moves into the old classroom he used as storage for theater, he begins to doubt his career choice. A rivalry that Gotham Academy has yet to see begins. But when Jason realizes there may be more to Tim than he originally believed, he starts to think that maybe his hall mate isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries. So sorry about that.

Gotham Academy, a private school of high prestige, where you'll find the highest rated instructors and teachers in the country, where learning takes on a life of its own and the students are from the highest of the uppercrust. Gotham Academy, a school for bright futures. 

And ex-acrobat gym teachers in hot pants. 

"Honestly Dickie, put some pants on." Jason cringes and shields his eyes from the sight that is his brother. "I'm pretty sure I can see your ass cheeks."

Dick spread his arms out wide. "What? You don't like these shorts on me? Don't I look bootylicious?"

Jason shudders. "Never say that again."

"Barbara likes it." Dick shrugs. "Guess you can't win them all." He reaches over to retrieve 

a pair of sweat pants out of the locker in his office and slip them on. 

"Aren't you gonna be late for your first period? Kind of a bad example for the teacher to be late on the first day of school."

Jason shrugs. "It's Honors English. I'm either gonna come back to a perfectly behaved class or a human sacrifice. Depends on what we're reading."

Dick laughs and strides out of the office, Jason follows him into the gym. Some early freshmen are sitting on the bleachers in groups. 

One whispers "That's the hot gym teacher my brother told me about, oh my god he is hot." Just loud enough for them to hear. 

Jason pats Dick on the shoulder. "Freshmen, you poor poor soul."

There's no human sacrifice in sight when Jason returns to his class. He's a little dissapointed to be honest. 

The fifteen or so sophomores are waiting outside the locked door to his classroom. They look up when they hear his footsteps. One gawks. 

Jason understands. In combat boots, torn jeans, and a leather jacket he doesn't exactly look like an English teacher. Much less one at Gotham Academy where the teachers wear Gucci. 

"Good morning students, hope you didn't wait long. Welcome to eleventh grade honors English."

He unlocks and opens the door to his classroom smiling. 

Jason is both the English and Theater teachers. His classroom is on the first floor connected to the theater. It's decorated with floor to ceiling book shelves, costumes that still need to be sorted, props from previous plays, and anything Jason happens to take a liking to that borders on almost not school appropiate. 

He sits on his desk, a giant thing, and claps his hands once his new class have picked seats. 

"So, what do you think of when you hear English?"

"Shakespeare." A blonde in the front pipes up. 

"Lovecraft."

Jason nods. "Both some of my favorites."

"Boring old books and too much writing." A boy in the back says, not looking up from his phone. 

Jason looks at him. "Hmm. So that's how you feel about English."

"At least what I can say in front of you."

Jason looks the boy up and down. He's had a couple of students like him. "Oh, this is going to be a fun year."

Meanwhile in the classroom next door. 

The seniors in the Calculus class sit at attention. In front of them is a well dressed, attractive young man who doesn't look much older than them. 

He's dressed sharply in an expensive suit and shoes that reflect the lights. His hair is on the longer side, but neatly combed back. He stands with a straight back as he looks down on the list of students. 

It's his first year as a teacher. He's the youngest teacher to ever be employed by Gotham Academy. 

Finally he looks up at his students. 

He smiles slightly. "Welcome to Calculus. I hope you all had wonderful summers. I'm Mr. Drake. It's my first year teaching, and I look forward to teaching you. Are there any questions or things you want to know about me?"

Every hand in the class goes up. 

"How old are you?"

"25." 

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I do not."

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Red.”

“Alien werewolves, or werewolf aliens.”

“Werewolf aliens, obviously. I think that’s enough for the moment. I have sheets for you to fill out, a way for me to get to know you.”

***

“So Tim, how’s teaching going?”

Tim pours a giant cup of coffee. “Not bad, there’s a kid in my second period who’s shaping up to be an asshole, but there’s always one of those.”

Steph nods. “Charlie. I hate Charlie. I have him for Chem. Can’t tell a proton from an electron. Hey, Dick. Have you guys met yet?” “I don’t think so, nice to meet you Tim, I’m the PE teacher.” Dick’s smile is blindingly white and perfect. Steph wasn’t kidding when she told him about Tim. 

“I’m Tim, I teach math.”

“That must be fun.”

“It’s a blast. There’s nothing better than teaching kids math, I think I’ve had five students decide to drop the class already.”

Steph shakes her head. “Yeah right, I’ve seen you teaching before. If anything you’ve probably got even more kids deciding to take the class.”

“You’re in room 1048 right? Have you met your hall mate yet?” Dick asks. 

“Not yet. I think they were late to class though, a lot of students were waiting outside the hall.”

Dick laughs loudly. “I told Jason he’d be late. I’ve gotta go, I have lunch duty today. See you later Steph, nice meeting you Tim!”

“So that’s the PE teacher?”

Steph nods and sips from her coffee. “Yeah, he’s really nice. His classes are always full.”

“His name sounds familiar though, and he looks familiar. I feel like I know him from somewhere.”

“That’s probably because his dad’s Bruce Wayne, he donates a lot of money to the school.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Yeah, your hall mate is Dick’s brother actually. And the guidance counselor Cass is his daughter. He has another kid, but he only goes here. Poor kid has to listen to all his classmates call his family hot.”

Tim cringes. “Glad I’m an only child. What time does lunch end?” Steph looks at the clock on the wall and squints her eyes. “In like thirty minutes.”

“Perfect, enough time for at least two more cups of coffee.”

***

Tim’s first day of teaching is going well. His students seem good, he teaches in the same school as his best friend, he even has possible teacher friends, and he’s currently heading back to his fifth period class, Geometry, one of his favorites. 

So of course something has to ruin Tim’s day. 

Today Tim’s bad luck has decided to take on the form of a tall muscular man who looks a couple years older than him and nothing like a teacher peaking in his classroom. He looks up when he hears Tim footsteps. 

He’s not glaring but he’s not exactly smiling. 

“So you’re the one who took my storage room.”

Tim looks at him confused. “Pardon?”

“I’m Jason Todd, the Theater and English teacher. I’m in the classroom right across from you. This used to be one of our storage rooms. Now we have to shove everything everywhere while we try to find a place to put things.”

“I’m sorry that you lost your storage room, but I didn’t take it, it was assigned to me. And it’s not exactly like there was another availible room.”

“Yeah, I guess. See you later.”

Tim watches Jason turn around and enter his own classroom. He feels miffed at the run in with the English teacher and how he acted. It’s not Tim’s fault that a science lab gone wrong took out a couple of the math rooms and labs. 

And besides, the theater is huge, how much room does this guy need any way. 

Tim shakes his head and unlocks his classroom. He’s not going to let some run in ruin his day. 

***

Tim’s doing his best to teach his third period how to find the hypotenuse when there’s shouting and screaming from the outside his room. Him and his students jump alarmed at the sudden intrusion.

“Continue practicing, I’ll be right back. No funny business while I’m gone.” Tim stands to investigate the noise. 

His body tenses remebering all too well the school lock down drills that have been hammered into all faculty members.

His door is opened and shut behind him quietly, he silently steps out into the hall and turns his head looking. There’s no one there but the screaming is louder. 

It’s coming from Mr. Todd’s room. Tim rolls his eyes and decides his class can continue for the moment with it. 

“It’s nothing, Mr. Todd’s classes are just running through drills I presume.” His sentence is accompanied by even louder screaming. Half the class looks terrified and the other half looks amused. Tim winces. 

“As I was saying,”

“AGGGGHHHHHGHHHHHHHHH!” 

“In order to get the hypotenuse”

“GAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“You must first find the measurements of the two legs,”

“MAAAAHHHHHHH!”

“Excuse me for a second.” Tim says to his class before stepping out. 

He strides towards Mr. Todd’s door and knocks hard and loud. The screaming stops and Tim hears someone shush the others. Mr. Todd answers the door seconds later. 

“Can I help you Mr. Drake?” He asks smilingly serenely. 

“Yes, actually there is. Your classes screaming is very disruptive to my classes learning.”

“Oh, that’s a shame.” “I was hoping you could tone it down a little.” Tim continues ignoring Mr. Todd’s remark. 

“Well you see, this is my Theater class, and it’s very important that we practice vocals.”

“Is there any way you could perhaps do it quieter? Or maybe move into the actual theater that your room so nicely connects to?”

Mr. Todd sucks air through his teeth and winces. “The stage is a mess right now, that’s a no go.”

Tim’s starting to get irritated. “Then perhaps being quieter?”

Mr. Todd humms for a second as if making an important decision. Finally he sighs resigned. “I suppose we could tone it down a little.Just for you.” Tim smiles through thin lips. “Thank you.” Then marches back to his classroom. His students look up at him with waiting expressions. 

“Mr. Todd said they’ll tone it down a little.” He doesn’t add the part where he’s not so sure how much stock he puts in that statement. 

The rest of the class finishes with minimal screaming. However the next period is just as loud as the beginning of the previous. Tim has to ask Mr. Todd to cease the screaming yet again. He complies, for the moment.

Mr. Todd’s classes scream at the top of their lungs for the rest of Tim’s next three periods. He doesn’t even understand why all of them scream, Mr. Todd has to have at least one English in that time frame. 

Tim’s only logical conclusion is that Mr. Todd is doing this to spite him. Fine if that’s the way Mr. Todd wants to play it then Tim will be glad to oblige him.

He tells Steph of this over lunch. She looks to the side and back at him. “Not even a month into school and already Petty Bitch Tim is coming out. Last time we saw him was the charity dinner of ‘15. What a time to be alive.”

Tim smiles slightly, already planning petty tactics. 

****

For the next week Tim ignores the screaming and loud noises coming from Mr. Todd’s room, all while watching his quarry for weaknesses and habits. By the end of that week Tim has a plan of attack formed.

It’s start with hiding the cream that Mr. Todd is fond of drowning his tea with, then the tea bags, and eventually his cups. 

Mr. Todd gets progressively angrier and confused as tea bag by tea bag his precious drink dissapears. 

Sadly he continues with his voice exercises. Tim wonders if Jason’s going for a third position of Choir teacher too. 

Tim decides to play rap songs about math non-stop loudly at the beginning of each period. Mr. Todd has no choice but to listen as he waits outside his classroom to greet his students. 

In retaliation Mr. Todd plays show tunes. Tim’s never hated the Sun Will Come Out Tomorrow more. 

At this point most of the students know about the feud going on between Mr. Drake and Mr. Todd. They take bets on who’ll win. Whoever started the bet is unknown but Tim’s pretty sure it was Steph and Roy, the auto shop teacher who happens to be one of Mr. Todd’s friends. 

When they pass each other in the halls Tim greets Jason with a curt nod and a clipped “Mr. Todd.”

Jason does the same. 

Damian has the pleasure of listening to his older brother complain about his hall mate. 

“He’s such an ass!” Jason storms into the teachers lounge on the second floor, one that Tim avoids and Damian chooses due to its close proximity to his fifth period. “He’s so cold and bitchy and he acts like he’s better than everyone!”

Damian doesn’t look up from his book. “In your case he probably is.”

Jason ignores him. Dick shoots him a look from across the room. 

“And I know he’s the one hiding my tea! I just know it! Besides, where does he get off asking me to silence my class? I was here first! God, I hate his guts!”

“I’m quite sure Drake feels the same for you Todd.”

Jason finally looks at Damian clearly. “What the hell are you doing in the teacher’s lounge? You’re a freshmen get out.” Damian looks at him over the top of his book, one eyebrow raised clearly unimpressed. “I will leave this lounge when you cease your complaining. I don’t see that happening in the near future so no I am not leaving. Besides, I’m the one who brings in coffee that’s actually fit to drink. Not this swill the school buys.”

Dick nods. “I vote he stays.”

“What are we voting on?” Roy asks walking in. His red hair is tyed back in a pony tail and there’s grease on his face. 

“Whether or not Damian can stay.” “As long as the coffee stays I’ll turn a blind eye.”

Damian nods. “The majority outweighs the minority.”

Meanwhile in the teachers lounge on the third floor Tim is complaing to Steph and Cass. Normally he’d complain to Tam too but she’s the principal and doesn’t need to be bothered with Tim and Mr. Todd’s fued. 

“He’s just a jerk! I did nothing wrong! He started it I had no hand in starting all of this. I mean out of no where he’s just peeking in my class doesn’t even bother greeting me properly and he’s rude! He’s rude about the fact that the school assigned me a random classroom! It’s not like I want to be right across the hall from some loud theater class!” Cass nods. She doesn’t talk much, and people just want to tell her their life stories for some reason. She makes an amazing guidance counselor. 

“I’m just minding my own business walking to my class and then he’s all passive aggressive about losing his storage space, how much storage space does he need? And then he makes his class scream and I have to ask him to stop every single period, he’s doing it just to spite me!”

“In his defense you did start playing math raps like non-stop.”

“He started the screaming way before I started the raps!”

***

The entire faculty is assembled in the teacher’s lounge on the first floor. Principal Tam has called a meeting and it’s the largest lounge. 

Jason is watching Tim intently from across the room as he makes himself a cup of coffee. 

Roy looks at him worried. “Hey man, why are you looking at him like that? You didn’t poison his creamer or anything right?”

“Shhhhh, just watch.”

Tim pours sugar into his coffee then takes a sip. He recoils curling his lip at the flavor. His eyes land on Jason watching him with a grin. 

With a glare the curl in his lips dissapears and he downs an entire cup of boiling hot salted coffee, staring Jason in the eye the entire time. 

He finishes with a pop then sets the cup down in the sink, rinses it out, and walks over to sit next to Steph. 

Jason is looking at Tim with a mixture of disgust and awe. 

“Who the hell drinks coffee with salt?”

Roy rubs his temples. “Did you replace the sugar with salt?” Jason nods. “Who does that?”

“Apparently someone who’s not here for your games.”

Before Jason can come up with a remark Tam begins her announcements. 

“I’d like to start this morning’s announcements by celebrating Mrs. Falder’s birthday.” The

assembled teachers clap while Mrs. Falder smiles and blushes. 

Tam continues. “Also, Ms. Gordon wanted me to remind you that if you’re class needs library time then schedule an appointment. Don’t just show up. Now I’m sure that you’re all aware that Mr. Wayne one of our largest doners, is going to be here next week for his annual inspection of school. I would like to take this time to remind you not call him Big Daddy, Money Bag, Sugar Daddy, or anything other than his actual name.”

The entire room looks at Steph who shrugs. 

“Please be on your best behavior during his visit, and please do your best to be productive responsible members of this school’s faculty. We are one of the best private schools in the country, and we should act as such. Thank you for listening.”

Jason smiles, looking forward to Bruce’s visit. He’s complained about Tim at plenty of family dinners. 

***

On Friday Roy has to go home early due to feeling sick. Jason doesn’t know who they got to fill in for him since there aren’t any other teachers that are familiar with mechanics that he knows of. 

Tim’s unusually quiet. He’s dressed sharp as always. Expensive black slacks and black shoes, a matching blazer and a white dress shirt underneath. He greets Jason once in the morning, he doesn’t even play the stupid rap song (his students let out a sigh of relief). 

His class is empty in first period, and second, and third. One of Jason’s students who has both him and Tim for teachers tells him that they spent class in the computer lab with Ms. Gordon, reviewing for the test online. 

Jason starts to get supsicious when his students whisper and show each other their phones. 

Finally he gets tired of it in fifth period. “Alright, what’s up.”

No one answers. He tries again. 

This time a timid girl raises her hand. 

“Mr. Drake’s filling in for Mr. Harper.”

Jason snorts. “I’m presuming you’re all gossiping about the lack of productivity and how ridiculous he looks.”

“Actually, it’s the opposite.” She blushes bright red. A couple of kids nod also blushing. 

One in the back speaks. “You really need to see it for yourself. Most of the other teachers have found an excuse to walk by the workshop.”

Jason snorts. He decides to check out what everyone’s talking about during his planning time next period. 

Class passes slowly, but eventually it ends. 

He locks the door behind him and begins walking to the other side of the building where auto-shop is. The bell rings signalling the start of class when Jason’s halfway there. He decides to take his time. 

The door is wide open when Jason gets there. He strolls in. The students look up and wave. They’re all standing in a semi circle around a raised car. 

Two legs are poking out from underneath the car. 

Tim’s voice echoes from under the car. “And then you just twist the knob right here, be careful of the brake lines, and you’re done.”

Tim rolls out under the car on the creeper and blinks at the sudden bright light. 

He rolls off and stands, reaching for a dish rag to wipe his hands with. 

Jason’s heart stops a little. 

Tim’s hair is tied back in a pony tail, he’s not wearing his jacket and his dress shirts sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. There’s smudged grease on his face and hands. 

Without a jacket on Tim’s lithe body is almost fully on view. Jason understands now why all the students were crowing at their phones. 

Tim looks at him. “Is there something I can help you with Mr. Todd?”

Jason shakes his head. “I was actually coming down to see if you needed any help. Never took you for a car person.”

Tim smiles. “I enjoy working on cars, albeit normally I tend to work on faster models.” He looks at the old junk car with an air of disdain. 

From this conversation Jason has ascertained two things. 1) Tim Drake knows enough about cars and engines to fill in for Roy, possibly one of the smartest people Jason knows. And 2) Tim is most likely a speed demon. 

“If that’s all Mr. Todd, I would hate to keep you from your planning class. After all, you need the time to decide how your students are going to be loud.”

Jason nods. “If you need anything you know where to find me.”

***

Tim is fuming after school. He’s cleaned himself up, his hairs still in a ponytail though (He forgot how nice it is not have it in his eyes, maybe he should wear his hair like this more often).

“And then he comes into my class to check to on me and gives some BS excuse about seeing if I need any help! He was probably just checking to make sure I didn’t destroy Roy’s classroom. Please, I have more curtesy than that!”

“I think it’s more that he probably thought you didn’t know jack squat about cars. Don’t take this the wrong way Tim but you kind of seem like a rich asshole who doesn’t know shit about anything besides fancy wines and intellectual pursuits.” 

Tim snorts. 

Steph shrugs. “I was gonna say you seem like a twink.”

Tim rolls his eyes. “I’m just so frustrated. First he disrupts my classes in my regular room, then he feels the need to check up on me filling in for someone! And did I tell you that he switched my sugar for salt this morning! I poured salt in my coffee.”

“What’d you do with the coffee?” “Downed the bitch while looking Mr. Todd in the eye.”

Steph cackles. “I’m so proud.”

***

On Monday they’ve returned to their usual petty-ness. Tim plays rap and has his students post equations all over the hallway. Jason has them cover up the equations with play posters instead. 

Their rivalry has gotten to the point where students are taking sides. Jason embraces this

whole heartedly. Tim tells his students not get involved and to focus on their learning. Inside though Tim’s proud of his students loyalty. And if his classes end up having a little bit of extra credit, well that’s just because they’ve been working so hard lately. 

Somewhere along the way Jason decided to start stashing his tea in his room. And that if Tim can take his tea away, then he can take Tim’s coffee away. 

Jason starts shrinking the size of the coffee pots made. By the time Tim comes down to get himself any it’s all gone. 

It doesn’t help that Tim’s sleep schedule has been fucked up due to his grading tests and _other_ nightly activities. 

His students have caught him snoozing before class starts a couple of times. He’s even forgone his lunchly meetings with Steph, replacing them with naps. Even those don’t help, he goes through his classes feeling exhausted. 

He really needs to get a coffee pot in his room. Shame they’re against school regulations. 

Tim decides not to eat lunch, he’ll spend the extra ten minutes sleeping. Just a quick fifty minute nap. 

He curls on his desk, using his blazer as a pillow. He’s pretty sure he set the alarm on his phone, at the moment he’s too tired to check it. 

The bell rings, he doesn’t wake up. His students file in silently. They exchange looks at their sleeping teacher. No one wakes him up, they understand how tired he is. Besides, everyone loves a free period. 

One of them texts their friend, who just so happens to be in Mr. Todd’s class at the moment, who just so happens to show Mr. Todd the message.

Jason smiles, it’s more of a smirk really. “Follow me, and be quiet.”

The students nod eager. Jason tiptoes out of the classroom glad for once that Dick made him take dance lessons with him when they were younger. The students follow silent exchanging smiles. 

They file into the room behind Jason, forefingers on their lips shushing Tim’s students. Tim’s students look confused, but say nothing. 

Once all of his students are in place Jason starts moving. He creeps behind Tim and leans down close until he’s at Tim’s ear. 

“Boo!” Tim reacts at once, throwing himself out of his chair, Jason’s starting to laugh but it’s suddenly stopped as Tim kicks him in the gut. Jason falls back startled. He doesn’t react when Tim spins around and shoves his right forearm against Jason’s throat pressing him to the wall. His left hand is folded with two fingers pushing into Jason’s stomach. 

Jason’s stunned. Tim’s looking at him and he’s not quite there. His eyes are squinted and there’s a look on his face that Jason’s only seen on battle hardened fighters, not dorky math teachers. 

“Qui es-tu? Qui vous a envoyé ce que tu fais ici ? Pour qui travailles-tu?” He asks harshly. 

And that freezes Jason over even more. Is Tim speaking French?

He’s trying to think of what to say when Tim seems to snap out of it. He startles and awareness comes over him. He freezes and his mouth opens in a small ‘O’. With a jolt he releases Jason and steps back bringing his hands to his mouth. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you okay? I’m so sorry that wasn’t, are you okay?”

The entire room is silent. The students look on with mixed reactions. Oh there are definitely going to be angry parents calling. 

Tim looks at Jason with horror when Jason laughs. 

“Holding out on us Timbers? I didn’t know you spoke French. I probably deserved that to be honest. Anyways, those of you in my class, scoot your butts on over back to English.” The students looks around before listening, one tries to stay behind but another drags them away. 

Jason doesn’t push it any further, just waves over his shoulder and walks out. It’s silent reading for the rest of his class. He’s too busy thinking about what just happened to actually teach. 

For one, he never expected that of Tim. Why was French the language he yelled at him in? And why did Tim want to know who he was and who he worked for? For two, why was his first reaction to fight? What kind of situations has Tim gotten himself into that it becomes his automatic to fight?

“Barbara, please.”

She looks at him over his glasses. “You want me to run a Police level background search on one of our fellow teachers because you snuck up on him and he yelled at you?”

“Please Babs, I promise it makes sense, I just need to know.”

Barbara sighs. She wheels around her to put a stack of books away. “Fine, Jason. I’ll talk to my dad.”

Jason fist pumps the air. “Thank you so much Babs!”

“Yeah yeah yeah. We’ll see how much you thank me when the background comes up with nothing.”

Jason grins. “See you later, thank you so much Babs!”

So what if it’s kind of out there that Jason had the police commissioner’s daughter run a background check on his co-worker all because he had a hunch that something was up. He’s done more for less. 

Though one thing’s for sure. Jason’s going to push even harder now that he knows there’s more to Tim than just math and blazers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne comes for his inspection of the school. That's it. Almost literally nothing plot wise happens.

Who was more upset that Damian got transfered to both his brothers and Drake’s class, is up for debate. 

It’s currently a tie between Bruce (due more to the reasons that got Damian kicked out of his previous two classes) and Damian himself, who hasn’t looked this put off since his father refused to buy him throwing knives at the age of five. 

Jason is thrilled at the chance of having another spy in his enemie’s class. 

Tim is wary and hoping that the rumors about the forth Wayne child are exaggerated. Greatly. 

“I refuse to encourage your childish games with Drake.”

“Damian,” Jason wheedles. They’re currently in the teacher’s lounge as usual. Jason’s pretty sure Damian should be in class, but considering the fact he need’s his help, Jason’s not saying anything. 

“I refuse.”

Jason pouts. “Fine. I bet you’ll help once you realize how much of an asshole he is.”

“Jason stop spreading lies.” Dick looks up from his conversation with Roy and Kori, the dance teacher. “Tim is about as far from asshole as you are from a respectable member of society.”

Kori laughs. “I’ve yet to meet Tim. My students talk of him much though.”

“He filled in for my class once, ever since the kids have jumped every time I so much as sneeze saying that I should go home sick.” Roy shakes his head. “I don’t know what he did, but my class loves him.”

“Lies, all of it. Tim is a horrible bitter shell of a human being.”

Damian clicks his tongue and stands. “I believe I’ve had enough of this talk. I’ll simply have to see what Drake is like for myself.”

His older brothers and their friends watch him leave. 

“Now that kid is one bitter shell of a human being.”

Dick shrugs. “Yeah, lil bit. I blame it on all the dark roast coffee.”

***

Tim was nervous about having Damian in his class. He was kicked out of his previous English class for calling the teacher a dirty pig who can’t tell a comma from a period. And some other choice words that Tim still can’t tell if they’re made up by other students or actual quotes from Damian. 

To be honest it could be either. 

Whatever he did to get kicked out his prior Algebra class is unknown, but Mr. Perazzo is still on paid vacation. Tim didn’t even know the school had paid vacation. 

The first bell rings signalling that students should begin heading to class. 

Tim greets his students as they walk in and sit down at their desks. 

Damian is one of the first to arrive. 

He looks Tim up and down when he does. Tim has the distinct impression that he’s failed some test. 

Which he probably has. Mr. Todd’s probably told his entire family about Tim. 

Inwardly Tim sighs. He really hopes Damian isn’t going to be a problem child because of some feud his older brother has. 

Nonetheless, Tim has a job to teach Damian. “There’s an open seat over there.”

“It’ll do,” Damian answers then strides over to the aforementioned seat. 

Tim raises an eyebrow at that but says nothing. 

The second bell rings. Class has begun, and now the real test begins. 

Tim begins teaching, hoping for the best. 

By the end of his lesson, Tim has come to two conclusions. 1) Damian is too smart for his own good (a phrase Tim’s own house keeper was fond of calling him when he was younger). 

And 2) Damian is bored. 

Tim can’t blame Damian for starting trouble, he should be in Algebra 2 at the least. 

During the break between classes Tim begins planning a different, more advanced set of lessons for Damian. Hopefully those will keep him busy while Tim talks to a counselor about having him moved into a more advanced class. 

Jason’s waiting for Damian, lucky him that Damian’s period after Tim is Jason’s class. He’s fresh from the front. 

“Hello lovely brother of mine,” Jason sing songs, “How are you this fine day?”

Damian side steps Jason’s hug. 

“Hello Todd, I still refuse to play part in your childish game.” Jason pouts like earlier.

“You’re no fun. At least tell me what you think of him.”

“I have no opinion of Drake at the moment, for the moment he is merely there.”

Jason grins. “The silent treatment then! Never thought about that. It must be tearing Tim apart! I’m proud of you kid! Now sit down squirt, we have English to learn.” ***

“It’s happening! It’s happening!” Wally screams. He teaches Biology next to Steph. Tim likes him. 

“What’s happening? Wally why are you screaming?”

Steph looks concerned. “Did your water break? Oh my god Wally are you having a baby? Quick guys it’s time! Get me some warm wash rags and a tub of hot water!” “No, no, no Steph! Wayne’s here for his inspection”!”

Mr. Smith drops his coffee cup. It shatters on the floor. No one moves to pick it up. 

The entire room is frozen, Tim is slightly scared at the immediate reaction just a name caused. 

Steph breaks the spell. “So sugar daddy’s visiting early?” The other teacher’s move immediately, almost in a panic. 

“I thought he was coming tomorrow?” “Oh god, Jane I need you to fill in for me! Of all the days for him to come it just had to be when I’m a mess! I need to go clean up!”

Soon the room is almost deserted as the others rush to fix themselves and their classrooms. 

Only Steph, Tim, Dick, and Roy remain. Dick and Roy join Steph and Tim at their table. Thankfully Dick is wearing sweats and not the booty shorts he’s been rumored to wear. Tim’s still unsure about whether the rumors are true. 

“I get being nervous that someone important is visiting, but really? It’s kind of insane how everyone reacted.”

Steph wags her finger at Tim. “Oh Timboy, you’ve been away from Gotham too long if you’ve forgotten the power and appeal held by Bruce Waye. And his children,” she winks at Dick who blows kisses back. 

Roy gives Tim a questioning look. 

“I studied in Europe the moment I turned sixteen and only came back last year,” he answers. Roy nods but doesn’t mention the other questions the answer brought up. 

“Anyways,” Steph continues “Everyone wants to make a good impression. Bruce is still single and some teachers want to make an _impression_ if you know what I’m saying. Me? I find his kids more interesting.”

Tim laughs. “We all know Cass owns your heart.” “Yeah, but Bruce damn that man,” she whistles her appreciation. 

Dick shudders. “Could you not talk about my dad like that?” Steph sticks her tongue out. “Now you know how Damian feels when all his friends rave about your ass.”

Roy laughs and stands. He didn’t say much, it makes Tim worry that he doesn’t like Tim as much as the others. Which is ridiculous for Tim to worry about, he’s been unliked and hated before. Still the feeling lingers, why it does he no idea. 

“I should probably go clean up my workshop. It’s kind of a mess.”

They wave goodbye to Roy, Tim stands too sighing. 

“I suppose I should go manage my own classroom. Thanks for the coffee Steph. I don’t understand why there’s never any in the pot.”

Steph and Dick say goodbye, Dick’s amused. 

They exchange a look once the door has shut behind Tim. 

“Do you think we should him about Jason?” Steph shakes her head. “Naw. We just need to make sure that he gets coffee when he can. Jason told you about Tim attacking him I assume.” “Yeah,” Dick laughs “Jason deserved that.”

Steph laughs too. “He really did. Tim’s still avoiding him. But you know Jason. he’ll probably push it.”

“Hope he doesn’t do it while Bruce is visiting.”

***

The halls are silent, the students are actually doing their work, and Damian is still slouching in his seat but for once he’s not bored. 

Tim has yet to run into Jason, he’d prefer to keep it that way. 

Mr. Wayne had yet to visit Tim, and to be honest Tim was beginning to think that he had forgotten about him. It had happened before with people that held far more importance to Tim. 

But that’s implausible. Tim teaches one of Mr. Wayne’s childen, and has a running fued with one of the others. 

Someone raps on his door. Most of the students freeze looking up at the door. Mr. Wayne is here and the children know. Tim really hopes this isn’t one of those children sense evil things. 

The door opens before Tim can reach it, Tim’s smile freezes on his face. 

“Why howdly doodly there neighbor. Hope you don’t mind that I’m tagging along, principal Pru had something come up and needed someone to fill in as Bruce’s guide. Who better than his kid right?” Mr. Wayne walks in behind Tim. He’s handsome, tall, and muscular. Tim could see why the others would be in a fit over it. But right now having Mr. Wayne in his classroom means having Mr. Todd either, which is one trade off Tim never agreed to. 

Mr. Wayne extends a hand to Tim, he shakes it. 

“Hello Mr. Drake. Pleasure to meet you,” Mr. Wayne greets. 

Tim remembers his words. “The pleasure is mine Mr. Wayne. Mr. Todd, if I may inquire, don’t you have a class right now?” A student in the back nods. She’s been on her phone live tweeting and snapchatting the moment there was a knock on the door. The entirety of the studnet body (and a fair amount of the faculty) are waiting for the next installment with baited breath. 

“They’re in the library with Ms. Gordon working on a project.”

Tim nods cursing everything. 

“There’s an open table back there if you would prefer to sit while I teach.”

Mr. Wayne nods and leads Jason to the table. Once seated he pulls out a notepad and a pen. 

Tim begins saying what he was teaching earlier. 

Mr. Wayne writes something on his notepad then slides it over to Jason when Tim’s back is turned. 

_So this is the one you’ve been talking about so much. He doesn’t seem too bad._

Jason rolls his eyes and scribbles something back. 

_Believe me, he’s a giant asshole._

Bruce’s eyebrows raise when he reads it. 

_He’s kind of cute._

Jason looks at Bruce with shock and disgust. 

_He is my mortal enemy who wants to see me destroyed, and you call him cute??!!!??!_

_Were the exclamations really necessary Jason? And besides you said the same thing about Roy and Sara._

Jason snorts on accident. Tim turns around eyeing them. Bruce waves him away smiling apologetically. 

_That has nothing to do with this. I’ve met more assholes that I’ve hated than assholes that I’ve dated. Besides, Sara and I don’t even talk anymore._

Bruce begins laughing. Tim turns around about to say something. Bruce starts coughing trying to hide his laughter. 

“Sorry, had a tickle in my throat.”

Tim nods clearly unimpressed. 

_You know, he’s kind of adorable._

Jason glares at Bruce. 

_Normally you go for people who can beat you up, Tim doesn’t seem to fit that. Oh wait, wasn’t there that thing where he kicked your ass before you even knew what was happening._

The look on Jason’s face sends Bruce into loud guffaws. 

Tim turns around clearly angry. There is ice in his tone and eyes. Despite the fact that Bruce is the one examing the school it feels as if it is _he_ who is being examined. He has been found wanting by the look of Tim. 

One student shivers. The entire room has grown colder with Tim’s emotions. 

“Excuse you Mr. Wayne, but this is a classroom, my students are trying to learn a new topic and you are disrupting that.Leave.” Bruce stares in shock. Jason is both petrified and happy that finally his father will see Tim the way he does. A frigid asshole. He just never expected him to be cold because of his students. 

Bruce nods. “My apologies. I hope this hasn’t left a bad impression.”

He stands to leave. 

The entire school watches the student’s snapchat reading HOLY SHIT MR DRAKE JUST TOLD BRUCE WAYNE TGTFO amazed. No one’s acted that way before. But if anyone would and would get away with it, it would be Mr. Drake. 

Jason follows Bruce out of the class. He closes the door behind him. 

They begind to walk down the hall in silence. 

Bruce turns to Jason. 

“You know, now I see why you talk about him so much. He could kick your ass without lifting a finger. You always were a masochist.”

Bruce chuckles slightly and jumps out of Jason’s way. He begins speed walking away from Jason while laughing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who thought I was going to update in a timely manner (myself included) HAH BITCH U THOUGHT. Sorry for being really inactive lately, writing wasn't working for me. If you're still with me and enjoyed this chapter please let me, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated my other fics but this idea has been in the making for a while and I finally got around to doing it. I think that there'll probably be three or more chapters, maybe two if they're all this long. If you liked my fic please let me know!


End file.
